Never Let You Down
by Mary Spn
Summary: Quando Dean precisou, seu irmão esteve lá para ele; agora Sam é quem tinha perdido as esperanças, e embora não pudesse curar sua dor, Dean sabia que o seu amor poderia ajudá-lo a passar por isso. - Ficção baseada no final do capítulo 13x11 "Breakdown".


**Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Título:** Never Let You Down

 **Gênero:** Wincest

 **Casal:** Sam Winchester / Dean Winchester

 **Sinopse:** Quando Dean precisou, seu irmão esteve lá para ele; agora Sam é quem tinha perdido as esperanças, e embora não pudesse curar sua dor, Dean sabia que o seu amor poderia ajudá-lo a passar por isso. - Ficção baseada no final do capítulo 13x11 "Breakdown".

 **Avisos:** Fanfic Wincest, ou seja, contém cena de sexo entre irmãos. Julguem-me, ou aproveitem, a escolha é de vocês… rs.

* * *

 _ **Never Let You Down**_

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

\- Ainda está chateado comigo? - Dean abriu duas garrafas de cervejas e colocou uma sobre a mesa, diante do seu irmão. Fazia apenas dois dias desde que tinham voltado para o Bunker, depois de ajudar Donna a salvar sua sobrinha, Wendy.

\- Eu não estou chateado com você, eu só...

\- Além de estar agindo estranho, você mal tem falado comigo desde que ajudamos a Donna com aquele caso.

\- Eu só estou cansado, Dean - Sam suspirou, girando a garrafa na mão, sem beber.

\- Eu sei. E eu não estou fazendo cobranças, só quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui, se quiser conversar, ou precisar de qualquer coisa. Sabe, esse lugar pode ser bem solitário e silencioso sem você falando sem parar sobre as suas coisas nerds, ou sem a sua empolgação para encontrar um novo caso.

\- Encontrar um novo caso? - Forçou um sorriso. - Eu não sei... não acho que eu tenha ajudado muito ultimamente.

\- Qual é, cara? Se a Wendy ainda está respirando, é porque nós ajudamos a salvá-la!

\- Nós? Não é como se eu tivesse realmente contribuído. Eu acabei preso em uma cama, com o meu corpo sendo leiloado – Sam balançou a cabeça, envergonhado de si mesmo.

\- Quinhentos mil pelo seu coração, hã? - Dean sorriu, orgulhoso. - Eu teria pagado muito mais... por outras partes – piscou, sorrindo de um jeito safado, então voltou a ficar sério. – Porque o seu coração não tem preço, Sammy.

Sam apenas o olhou, sentindo seus olhos marejarem de repente e disfarçando. Dean geralmente bancava o machão, fingindo que não gostava desses gestos melosos, mas em momentos como esse, ele parecia não se importar em soar romântico e até mesmo brega. Deus... como o amava. Dean era a única coisa que o fazia querer continuar, nesses momentos em que a realidade o atingia feito um furacão, devastando tudo ao seu redor. Primeiro sua mãe e agora Jack... A vida de caçador nunca era fácil, mas às vezes Sam só queria acordar e perceber que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim.

\- Eu sei que você está preocupado com a mãe e também com o Jack... mas nós vamos encontrá-los Sammy. Nós sempre damos um jeito, não é? – Dean tentou parecer confiante, mas no fundo, sabia que não podia convencer nem a si mesmo.

\- Ele está por conta própria agora. E se… e se tudo o que fizemos... tudo o que eu acreditei foi em vão?

\- O garoto é forte, ele vai resistir - Dean falou, mesmo tendo sempre um pé atrás, quando se tratava de Jack.

\- Eu não sei – Sam se levantou, deixando sua cerveja intocada sobre a mesa. – Vou tentar dormir um pouco. Amanhã é outro dia, afinal – Sorriu, com falso otimismo.

Dean permaneceu ali sentado, observando-o, até que ele sumiu no corredor. Às vezes só queria possuir poderes mágicos, para poder tirar todo o peso que o seu irmão carregava nos ombros.

Por mais que tentassem se manter firmes, os problemas acabavam por distanciá-los... Há quanto tempo estavam dormindo cada um em suas respectivas camas? Não saberia dizer. Embora soubesse que ele tinha sido o primeiro a afastar Sam, quando não conseguiu lidar com a perda da mãe e com suas próprias emoções. Sam tinha estado lá o tempo todo e se contentado com as migalhas… E Dean estava tão perdido em sua própria dor, que não percebeu o distanciamento que criara.

Sentia saudades... Saudades de sentir a maciez dos seus cabelos entre os seus dedos, e do cheiro do seu xampú. Saudades da voz rouca em seu ouvido e das suas mãos grandes tocando o seu corpo. Dos beijos sem qualquer delicadeza que trocavam, de acordar com as costas doloridas, porque seu irmão ocupava quase todo o espaço na cama…

O amor ainda estava lá… em cada gesto, nos cuidados… ainda dariam a vida um pelo outro sem pensar uma segunda vez. De repente a distância física parecia ser dolorosa demais. Dean levou as garrafas até a pia da cozinha e foi até o quarto de Sam.

Parou diante da porta, deslizando a mão pela madeira e de repente sentindo medo de ser rejeitado. Bom - sorriu, se dando conta da própria insegurança -, só havia uma maneira de saber.

Girou a maçaneta e caminhou até diante da cama. Sabia que o seu irmão ainda não estava dormindo… podia reconhecer sua respiração. Tirou apenas os sapatos e se deitou no espaço vazio ao lado dele.

\- O que você está fazendo, Dean?

\- O que parece que eu estou fazendo? – O irmão mais velho empurrou a camiseta de Sam para cima, e depositou beijos molhados em suas costas. – Por que você dorme com tanta roupa?

Sam sorriu contra o travesseiro. – Costuma fazer frio aqui, quando estou sozinho.

\- Preciso me lembrar de aquecer você mais vezes. Digo, o seu quarto - sorriu contra a pele das costas do outro e então puxou a calça de moletom que ele vestia para baixo, junto com a cueca.

Acendeu a luz do abajur ao lado da cama, pois queria vê-lo. Sam tinha a bunda mais perfeita que Dean já tinha visto, arredondada e lisinha como a pele de um bebê, embora os músculos fossem firmes como uma rocha.

E por falar em músculos firmes, Dean tocou o próprio pau por cima do jeans… já estava ficando duro, apenas de olhá-lo. Ouviu um suspiro impaciente vindo do seu irmão, e voltou ao que fazia…

Normalmente disputariam no pedra-papel-tesoura quem ficaria por cima primeiro, mas hoje Dean queria cuidar do seu irmão do jeito que ele merecia…

Mordiscou e beijou a pele das costas largas, sentindo os músculos tensionarem sob a sua língua. Desceu, trilhando um caminho úmido até as nádegas roliças, onde esfregou seu rosto na pele macia, beijou e deixou a marca dos seus dentes, sorrindo ao ouvir seu irmão reclamar.

Separou as bochechas e mergulhou sua língua no buraco apertado… Sam urrou, se agarrando aos lençóis e empinando a bunda, em busca de mais contato. Dean sabia exatamente do que ele gostava, sabia como deixá-lo louco e amava cada segundo daquilo.

\- Deean! - Sam gemeu o nome do irmão. - Me fode logo, eu preciso…

\- Eu também preciso de você, Sammy.

Dean se livrou da própria roupa e pediu que Sam se virasse. Queria poder beijá- lo e olhar em seus olhos enquanto estivesse dentro dele. Sentira tanta falta daquilo…

Sam tirou também a camiseta de mangas compridas que ainda vestia, e viu Dean passar a língua pelos lábios, olhando para o seu peitoral.

O mais velho se encaixou entre as pernas do outro e se inclinou, beijando sua boca com paixão.

Ambos podiam se perder naqueles beijos…

Beijou então o pescoço e depois a tatuagem de Sam, que ambos possuíam no peito. Conhecia e amava cada centímetro daquele corpo; cada cicatriz carregava uma história da qual fazia parte...

\- Dean… - o pedido era quase desesperado.

Sorrindo, o mais velho lubrificou seu membro e penetrou no calor apertado do seu irmão, imprimindo um ritmo forte.

Não era nada delicado… gostava de sentir o corpo forte, os músculos firmes moldados pelo trabalho de caçador, as mãos ásperas e grandes tocando o seu corpo e o puxando para si de um jeito possessivo...

Os gemidos de ambos se fundiam a cada movimento. As longas pernas do seu irmão em volta da sua cintura o acolhiam; era como se fossem apenas um.

O orgasmo chegou forte, arrebatador. Era sempre assim entre eles… intenso… perfeito.

Sam era o seu céu, mas também a sua perdição. E Dean queria perder-se nele para sempre.

Estar com ele era como sentir-se em casa. Era o único lugar que queria estar.

\- Dean? - Sam falou de repente, com a cabeça descansando em seu peito. - Eu sei sei que você está aqui por mim, o tempo todo. Eu nunca duvidei disso, eu apenas… Algumas coisas… nem sempre eu sei como compartilhar, e…

\- Eu entendo. E não estou te cobrando nada, eu só quero que você saiba que, quando estiver pronto, eu estarei aqui pra te ouvir.

\- Eu senti sua falta - olhou dentro daquela imensidão verde que eram os olhos do seu irmão.

\- Eu também senti, Sammy. Eu também senti.

Dean beijou seus cabelos, aspirando o perfume, o abraçou mais forte e assim adormeceram, nos braços um do outro.

 **S &D**

 _ **Never Let You Down ( Innerwish)**_

 _For years I was trying to find out who I really am_

 _ **Por anos eu estava tentando descobrir quem realmente sou**_

 _Lost inside my memories that were tearing me apart_

 _ **Perdido dentro de minhas memórias que foram acabando comigo**_

 _I was walking down an empty road with tears in my eyes_

 _ **Eu estava andando por uma estrada vazia, com lágrimas nos olhos**_

 _Trapped inside my lonely world and chained from the past_

 _ **Preso dentro do meu mundo solitário e encadeado pelo passado**_

 _..._

 _You've always been afraid to face the cruelty of this world_

 _ **Você sempre teve medo de enfrentar a crueldade do mundo**_

 _Trying to stand on your feet and scream against all odds_

 _ **Tentando se manter de pé e gritar contra todas as probabilidades**_

 _Standing on a crossroad and can't choose which way to go_

 _ **De pé em uma encruzilhada e sem poder escolher que caminho seguir**_

 _Longing for a helping hand to make you carry on_

 _ **Desejando uma mão amiga para fazer você seguir em frente**_

 _..._

 _You know that I will never let you down_

 _ **Você sabe que eu nunca vou deixar você para baixo**_

 _I will always be beside you and hold you tight_

 _ **Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado e te segurarei apertado**_

 _Never let the people hurt you and never let you cry_

 _ **Nunca deixarei as pessoas machucá-lo e nunca o deixarei chorar**_

 _You know that I will never let you down_

 _ **Você sabe que eu nunca vou deixar você para baixo**_

 _I will always be beside you and hold you tight_

 _ **Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado e te segurarei apertado**_

 _Never let you feel alone and always make you smile_

 _ **Nunca vou deixar você se sentir sozinho e sempre farei você sorrir**_

 _For all eternity I'll be your shining star_

 _ **Por toda a eternidade eu vou ser sua estrela brilhante**_

 _..._

 _Lets forget the things that were holding us apart_

 _ **Vamos esquecer as coisas que nos mantinham afastados**_

 _Wasted years that gone by and never coming back_

 _ **Desperdiçando anos que se passaram e nunca irão voltar**_

 _Now we are together we can make it, so lets try_

 _ **Agora estamos juntos nós podemos fazer isso, então vamos tentar**_

 _I don't want to see again this sadness in your eyes_

 _ **Eu não quero ver de novo essa tristeza em seus olhos.**_

 _ **Fim.**_


End file.
